Jockey
The Jockey is a special infected encountered in RotDN: Energy Strike. It was introduced in the '''Power of Mercy '''update. Description Jockeys are infected Unggoy who became mutated by the X-Zeno pathogen. They appear almost similar to the Psycho. However, instead of psychotic laughing, Jockeys make loud screams and wails. They also make growling and screeches. These noises almost sound exactly like Human children, giving them a horrific warning sign. Jockeys are always hunched over, and stay low on the ground. They are also covered with massive purple blisters. It is also noted, Jockeys are always covered in Unggoy blood. Strategy The Jockey as it's name suggests will attempt to ride on a survivor's back as they are able to leap at their target. Once the Jockey begins riding a survivor, they will assume control of the player and move them to any hazards. (I.e., Spitter acid, fire, etc.) Jockeys deal 12 damage per second on the survivor if they are riding them. Jockeys will mostly hunt in packs. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Always keep an ear out for it's screams, growls, screeches or wails. That is the warning sign of when a Jockey spawns in the map. ** They will also call out a horde if the Jockey spots survivors. * Use Bile Bombs or Molotov's to disperse a Jockey pack. Sometimes the Jockey pack is forced to retreat from the fire. Shock grenades and ice bombs also do the trick. * Jockey packs consist of five Jockeys. The pack will be highly aggressive to survivors. Using melee combat is ill-advised. * Players can use Pukers to coat some Jockeys in a pack. This works fifty percent of the time. However, be wary that Jockeys will call a horde. * The purple blisters glow in the dark, making it more easy to spot. However, Jockeys are extremely quick and can flee from a survivor most of the time. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * As a Jockey, the player must have a fast reaction time, since Jockeys are meant for speed. Jockeys are not meant for assault. * Luring the victim into Spitter acid or fire may be effective, but luring a target onto the edge is more likely death for the survivor. Use the edges for the best advantage. * Vipers are otherwise dangerous to Jockeys if they are around. If a survivor is a Viper, try to stay clear of them. It's most likely suicide. * Avoid using high ground to catch up to a survivor. They are most likely luring the infected into a trap. Stay low and find an alternative route. * Boss infected give Jockeys a high advantage as survivors will attempt to kill the boss infected first. A pack of Jockeys can leave the survivors defenseless. Statistics Strengths * Immune to Psychoshock and Static Burst. * Extremely fast. * Highly feared by survivors. * Can climb on walls and the ceiling. * Volatile reaction, meaning feral behavior is increased when a survivor is present. * Resistant to melee. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to Viper Poison, Water Puddle, and Napalm Spit. * Speed decreased when riding a survivor. * Outmatched against Viper units. * Instantly killed by shotguns or explosives. * Easy to spot. * Decreased damage when coated in bile. Achievements Dominated! * Kill a Jockey without it riding a survivor. A ride denied * Kill a Jockey 2 seconds after it begins riding a survivor. No gimmicks * Use a Repeater to kill off a pack of Jockeys. Bolted * Stick a Plasma Grenade on a Jockey and take out five infected with it. Rising sun * Kill the Jack-o-lantern Jockey using a Molotov during a Halloween event. Blizzard * As Ajomn Keasoa, use Frostbite on a Jockey. Piggyback ride * As a Jockey, ride a survivor twice in a single life. Trivia * The Jockey is inspired by the Pack from Dead Space 2. Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens